La Princesa de Persia: el despertar
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Anna, la ultima princesa de un antiguo pueblo del decierto e Yoh, un joven ladron, se enfrascan en la busqueda de arbol de la vida para detener el renacimiento del Dios oscuro, Athriman.
1. Prologo

La Princesa de Persia: El despertar.

By Ultimo Rey Dragon

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**D**esde el principió de los tiempos existía la luz y la oscuridad, pero ese equilibrio no duraría eternamente. El deseo de Altriaman, el dios de la oscuridad, por expender sus dominios lo llevaría a desatar la corrupción del mundo. La oscuridad extendió su manto sobre la tierra y esta comenzó a sumirse dentro de las sombras, los pocos que se alzaron contra el dios oscuro enfrentaron la destrucción a manos de las legiones de Atriaman y aquellos de alma y corazón frágil vieron su voluntad sometida a aquel que susurraba promesas a sus oídos.

A ellos se les concedieron poderes infinitos y se convirtieron en los Corrompidos, los elegidos del señor de la oscuridad, y llevaron al ejercito del Caos a la última batalla frente al ejercito del dios de la luz, Ormazd.

Pero incluso en los tiempos más oscuros la luz vuelve a brillar trayendo con ello la esperanza…

En una maniobra desesperada, Ormazd engaño a su gemelo oscuro y le encerró en un antiguo lugar de oración donde ningún hombre se aventuraría jamás…

El árbol de la Vida…

Perdido en un desierto olvidado por las arenas…

La voz del señor de la noche nunca volvería a ser oída…

Para vigilar esta prisión eterna se eligió a un pueblo guerrero y se les encomendó la misión de que ningún aliado de la noche pudiera liberar al dios oscuro…

Han pasado 10.000 años y los granos de arenas han atravesado el portal del tiempo permitiendo a los hombres olvidar…

Mi nombre es Anna…

Soy la última princesa de este pueblo que en el pasado fue grande…

No hemos cumplido nuestra misión…

La oscuridad se filtra ahora en las gritas del árbol de la vida y los dioses nos han abandonado a nuestra suerte…

No hay nadie quien pueda ayudarnos…

_**Sad´ada lii**_

_(Ayúdame…)_

_**A´aanna thauwala gair yadid**_

_(Lo he hecho otra vez…)_

_**A´aana kaana yarraba lii yadiid aliaum**_

_(He estado aquí muchas veces antes de lastimarme de nuevo hoy…)_

_**Sai wayaba la ´ahad**_

_(Y lo peor es que no hay nadie a quien culpar…)_

_**Kaana lii Sadiiq**_

_(Se mi amigo…)_

_**Amasaka lii**_

_(Tómame)_

_**Gattaá lii**_

_(Abrígame)_

_**Iktashafa lii**_

_(Descúbreme)_

_**Kaana tafih da´iif**_

_(Soy tan insignificante e indigente…)_

_**Tasabbaba lii ed sjayya´a**_

_(Motívame y Aliéntame…)

* * *

_

Notas del autor: hola gente de , aquí les traigo un pequeño experimento literario, esto pasó gracias a la mí gran fanatismo por the Prince of Persia, uno de los mejores juegos que haya jugado y que recomiendo altamente, sobre todo la trilogía de las arenas del tiempo. Este Fan fic tiene la misión de mezclar, en una historia nueva y fresca, muchos elementos del juego junto con los personajes de Shaman King, aunque pienso darle entrada a otros personajes de algunas series pero claro siempre manteniendo el balance de personalidades de cada uno de ellos para generar un buena historia que, claro, sea disfrutada por ustedes mi apreciables lectores. También pienso usar un poco de árabe, (por ejemplo el poema que está en este prologo) y tomar algunas costumbres de los pueblos islámicos que espero se puedan ver en el siguiente capítulo: "La ciudad de las ratas". Y si jamás has jugado algún juego de Prince of Persia, no creo que importe pues deseo generar una buena descripción de los elementos que hay en la saga a tal grado que sea nulo el haber jugado el juego…

Sin más por el momento un saludo y recuerde que "el anime como la literatura puede elevarnos alturas insospechadas y hacernos volar lejos"

Espero que dejen rewin ñ.ñ eso me haría feliz.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Ciudad de las Ratas

-Salió de aquella derruida casa, las arenas se agolparon sobre si misma frente a la rubia de cabeza baja. Sus ojos negros se levantaron, se había acostumbrado ya desde hace muchos tiempo, a la forma en que la arena danzaba con el viento. Los primeros rayos mortuorios del sol teñía de rojos el cielo del desierto, en ese momento la arena se teñía del mismo color, cuando era niña siempre se quedaba horas sentada frente a la entrada de la casa y con ansia observa como el sol era comido por las dunas y poco a poco el rojo se teñía de azul oscuro para lentamente convertirse en negro y teñirse con el tintínate brillo de las primeras estrellas.

La arena se volvió arremolinar sobre sí misma con gran violencia, el cielo rojo se tiño de negro y gris. El viento golpeo violentamente el rostro de la rubia y frente a ella se levantaba una gran tormenta de arena. La más grande de todas, su extensión no parecía tener fin y consumía todo a su paso como una gigantesca ola, la joven mujer intento observar atrás pero no lo hizo, con su mano izquierda apretó con fuerza un pequeño objeto dorado y redondo. Sus ojos se mantuvieron firmes, en la tormenta, la arena se azoto sobre el viento, su larga túnica se agito con violencia como si con eso pudiera detener el destino que le esperaba.

-El viento es libre pero la arena va a donde la soplan - canto la joven con fuerza- indiferentes al mundo que la rodea, arremolinándose bajo el aliento de los dioses. A merced de la tormenta que la engulle ¿Qué es un grano de arena en el desierto, un grano de arena frente a la tormenta?

Dio el primer paso, cerró los ojos y enfrento de cara a la gran tormenta de arena…

-En esta simple arena… Yace la esencia de la montaña… la inmovible fuerza de la roca sólida. Los sultanes mueren, los reinos caen pero la arena permanece… Ahora en ella duerme un oscuro secreto… hasta siempre abuelo…

La tormenta de arena devoro a la joven… y el susurro del viento quedo en silencio…

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La Cuidad de las Ratas**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

-Hermanito, sabes porque nuestra cuidad es lo que es hoy.

-Por las guerra de hace años… cuando nuestra madre vivía decía que esta cuidad era una de las mecas más importantes para el paso de mercancías en el desierto. Pero eso termino cuando el rey de los dragones de la tierra declaro su guerra contra el rey de los dragones del cielo hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto, lo único que esta cuidad puede recordar de sus glorias pasadas son las grandes torres de lo que fue antes la gran meca. Algunos decía que incluso en ella se guardaban los texto sagrados que Allah entrego al profeto Mahoma. Pero mírala ahora, solo son usadas como soporte para las grandes chimeneas de los herreros… y las gloriosas calles, que tiempo de bonanza estaba pavimentadas de oro y plata son solo tierra negra. Nadie pasa aquí a menos que sea necesario… Todos han olvidado la gloria de esta miserable cuidad… y los únicos que sobreviven son los mercaderes de metales, nuestro adversos gobernantes que se llena su bolsas de oro…

-Y las ratas…

-Las ratas creo que tiene mejor vida que tú o yo hermanito, de cualquiera de los niños huérfanos que vivimos en la cuidad, que mejor dicho, sobrevivimos en la cuidad. A nadie le importamos, por eso somos los que somos, ladrones…

El castaño rió ante el comentario de su hermano.

-El desierto… la arena se levanta a lo lejos ¿Lo ves hermanito? Eso quiere decir que nuevos vientos soplara en esta ciudad alejada de la mano de los dioses. Si cierras los ojos podrás escuchar como una dulce voz canta sobre la arena: _"__En esta simple arena… Yace la esencia de la montaña… la inmovible fuerza de la roca solida. Los sultanes mueren, los reinos caen pero la arena permanece… Ahora en ella duerme un oscuro secreto…__"_

El castaño abrió los ojos y regreso a su lecho en la madriguera, observo en todas partes buscando a su hermano pero, como siempre, no estaba allí. Se levanto de su lecho en el suelo, observo el lugar con cuidado parecía que lo había dejado dormir un poco más. Casi siempre los niños que vivían en la madriguera lo levantaban temprano para que se trepara sobre los edificios y les previniera de los peligrosos guardias grises de la corte del gobernador. Camino un poco y lavo su cara con un poco de agua del gran tambo del cuarto, se acerco a la maltrecha y derruida ventana que tenían enfrente, observo las grandes torres de la antigua meca que tiempos de sus bisabuelos era tan blancas como el marfil pero que ahora estaban grises e oscuras por el hollín de las chimeneas de las herrerías que las usaban como soporte para no caer.

-Ya han pasado más de siete años hermano…

Yoh perdió su mirada sobre la cuidad frente a él, ya habían pasado siete años desde que su hermano había desaparecido, aquel día era extrañamente nublado. La vida en la cuidad de Noratz, era difícil para todos, Noratz era una cuidad peligrosa pues ella era el centro de desperdicio de todo el mundo pero principalmente de Xi´an, la mayoría de la gente que vivía de la recolección de basura y trabajando en la herrería nacional donde los metales del desecho volvía a ser fundidos para su nuevo uso en uno de los doce reinos del oriente, el trabajo era duro y la paga una mísera. Hao y Yoh había crecido en las calles de aquella ciudad y siempre habían tenido a la madriguera como su hogar, la madriguera era el hogar para todos los niños que tenía ninguna casa. La idea de hacer un refugio para niños que moría en aquella horrible cuidad surgió del gentil corazón de su madre. Keiko, la madre de Yoh, siempre fue una mujer noble y gentil a pesar de la horrible enfermedad que peso sobre su cuerpo. "Una familia más grande siempre es mucha ayuda" solía recordar Yoh las palabras de su mama. Muchos la llamaba la Sherezada de los barrios bajos, pues ella siempre lograba tranquilizar el alma con una historia de las miles que sabía, en las noches cuando los niños no podía dormir por miedo a las pesadillas, ella cantaba y poco a poco cada uno de los recuerdos malos se iba para dar paso a los dulce sueños de los cuales todos no queremos despertar. Yoh siempre estaba feliz al ver la sonrisa de su mama no importaba que la pobreza, la tristeza y el hambre carcomiera su alrededor, ella siempre sonreía como si ese no fuera el más grande de los problemas. "Mis niños siempre recuerden que no importan que tan grande sea el problema para todo hay una solución" decía Keiko. La madriguera tenía como función lograr que todos comieran y sobrevivieran, así que los único de podía hacer en una ciudad tan grande determinantemente cruel era robar. Yoh aprendió todos los atajos y formas de escape de aquella cuidad, conocía cada rincón de la "ciudad de las ratas" gracias a su hermano quien aprendió de su padre todo lo que un buen ladrón debía saber sobre la profesión del hurto. Mikahiza, el padre de los pequeños se había convertido en una leyenda en las tierras del oriente pues corría el rumor de que él fue capaz de entrar a la cuidad prohibida, en el centro mismo de Xi´an. Nunca nadie supo cómo fue que Mikahiza y Keiko se conocieron algunos decían que él había llegado a Noratz en busca de algo pero jamás se supo la verdad prefirió entregarse a la vida de familia y comenzar un nuevo camino. A pesar de las tristezas que la pobreza se podía creer en la felicidad, Keiko creía que la pobreza está más cerca del amor, porque el dinero nos distrae con demasiadas cosas, y nos aleja por que nos hace desconfiados.

Para Yoh el mundo era perfecto hasta que ese día paso…

-¡Ayuda!-grito una voz a lo lejos-¡Un ladrón! ¡Llamen a los soldados grises!

Después un silbido fino y agudo llego a los oídos de Yoh, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, observo su garra metálica se aproximo a la ventana y espero otro grito. Un silbido fino ser volvió a escuchar, en la mente de Yoh se formo la imagen de su amigo manta, un niño pequeño y cabezón, que regularmente era torpe. El castaño se deslizo por la ventana como un gato, se planto en la azotea conjunta a la madriguera y volvió a buscar el silbido de su amigo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Atraparon a un ladrón en el acto?- dijo una mujer sobre la calle

-Si… de verdad… le atrapo el mercader Ashin le tiene tomado del brazo. Solo esperan que lleguen los soldados grises…

Volvió a escuchar aquel silbido, aquella conversación lo había dejando más nervioso, y apresuro sus pasos. Se deslizo sobre lo edificios, se columpiaba entre las bardas al tiempo que se movía de muro a muro con la agilidad de un felino. Cuando diviso las carpas que conformaban el mercado de la cuidad, se poso sobre un techo y contemplo el bullicio que se movía entre las puestos. Diviso un pequeño tumulto de gente que hacia bola alrededor de un hombre alto y gordo, de cara velluda y tosca, quien sostenía un débil brazo blanco. Yoh observo un poco más y noto que no era su amigo, sino una joven que largo mato blanco de bordes dorados, cuyo rostro se mantenía oculto bajo una capucha y un fino velo. El joven ladrón observo hacia todas las direcciones pero no hallaba rastro de su amigo.

-Yoh, amigo- escucho una voz detrás de él- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Benditos sean los dioses!

-Me alegra verte chaparro- hablo Yoh con más tranquilidad- Vámonos… entre más lejos estemos de los problemas mejor…

-No podemos Yoh- hablo su amigo bajando la cabeza señalo a la joven entre la muchedumbre- tengo un deuda y debo pagarla.

-¿Qué dices?

-Amigo… no sé cómo explicarlo pero a esa niña le debo mi vida… esta mañana salí de la madriguera con el fin de ganarme el pan de cada día. Siempre es fácil robar algo en el mercado, a veces espero que alguien tire algo o tenga un descuido y me llevo sus migajas. Siempre ha sido así pues soy muy torpe para robar pero hoy quería ser ambicioso, quería probar las manzanas. Son la fruta más rara que hay aquí… Así que decidí acercarme al puesto de manzanas, espere mi momento como me habías enseñado, el gordo observaba su mercancía y de repente se descuido así por el suelo me deslice sobre su tienda, con mi mano tome la manzana. La felicidad me embargo y tome otras más para llevarlas a la madriguera entonces sentí como una mano gruesa me tomaba del cuello y me levantaba. Sentí un miedo enorme, ante mi estaba los ojos del mercader, llenos de furia y odio, sentí como mi garganta se cerraba, escuche el grito de una mujer. Y todo se volvió oscuro Sentí, sentí que moriría y la oscuridad lo invadía todo. Abrí los ojos y regrese a mi realidad, algo me hizo buscar entre la gente a alguien, observe aquella mujer. Después el mercader se acerco sentí que iba tras mi cuello y una mano detuvo su brazo, aquella chica me grito: "Las arenas te dieron otra oportunidad". Yo comencé a correr como un cobarde, Yoh amigo, lo único que podía hacer era pedir ayuda… Nosotros debemos ayudarla sino…

Un golpe seco trajo distrajo a los dos amigos, observaron en dirección del tumulto de gente, el gordo comerciante yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

-Creo que ella no tiene problemas…

La gente del mercado se paralizo, comenzó a echar gritillos llamando a los soldados grises. Pasos recios y tronadores rompieron el tumulto de gente, la joven se vio rodeada por hombres de vestidos de largos trajes grises.

-Yoh debemos ayudarla- gimió manta al ver a los soldados.

El castaño observo a la joven que no mostró ni un solo dejo de miedo ante la postura de los soldados. Después se deslizo sobre el costado del mercado, cayendo de lleno sobre la calle.

-Manta regresa a la madriguera… yo me encargare de la nueva inquilina de Noratz- hablo Yoh mientras se perdía entre la gente que aun hacia bullicio.

-¡Debe saber que esta cuidad se respetan las leyes que rigen al reino de la serpiente!- comenzó hablar el líder de los soldados- ¡Usted, jovencita, se encuentra culpable por el grave delito de ayudar a un ladrón! ¡La ley del emperador de Xi´an dice que todo ladrón debe de pagar con una mano!

-Usted- hablo la joven dejando caer su hijab mostrando su rostro duro y firme- no vio lo que este hombre hizo, las arenas de arremolinaron para darle una segunda oportunidad. La desgracia que se acometería seria grande, la lagrimas de las mujeres de este lugar seria derramadas por el acto de crueldad que se generaría. Quizás mis palabras suene a un sueño loco pero puedo asegúrales que sino yo no hubiera intervenido aquel hombre habría tomado el cuello aquel niño y lo habría estrangulado, la ira ha consumado su corazón desde hace tiempo… Y esta exploto como lo hacen las tormentas, dañando el alma de aquellos que en el camino nuestra vida solo buscan un sendero para salir.

-¿Alguno de ustedes?-pregunto el líder levanto a la voz- Vio que ese hombre levantara al ladrón por el cuello como dice esta mujer.

Los murmullos comenzaron, las voces se amotinaron una y otra vez.

-Nosotros no vimos nada- dijo alguien del tumulto.

-Solo observamos como el mercader Ashin se acerco al niño cabezón que llevaba tiempo viendo su fruta- hablo una mujer- entonces esa mujer se interpuso entre ellos y le grito al chico que huyera… Ashin en ningún momento toco al muchacho.

Yoh entre el tumulto escuchaba como la gente refería que en ningún momento Manta había sido agredido. Volvió sus ojos a la joven quien no cambiaba su semblante de determinación, observo un poco más los rasgos de la chica, era blanca y tersa muy distinta a la gente de Noratz, que la mayoría tenían un bronceado casi permanente por el sol eterno del desierto, la cabellera de la joven fue lo que más lo impresionó, su cabello era corto y rubio. Asemejaba mucho a las descripciones que su madre hacia de las princesas de la tierras de la India ó a las gobernantes del reino del caballo y del tigre en el oriente de Xi´an.

-¡Lo que cuento es la verdad! Solo que…- hablo la rubia que callo de repente.

-¡Esta loca!-grito alguien entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Parece de las tribus del desierto! ¡Debe ser musulmana!

La gente comenzó a armar un griterío, los soldados se observaron mutuamente y se aproximaron a la joven con cautela, Yoh se escabullía entre la gente esperando el momento que actuar.

-Jovencita- volvió hablar el líder de los soldados- no importa si lo que hiciste fue por acción justa o injusta, lo único que has hecho es hacer caer sobre ti todo el peso de la ley del reino de la serpiente. Incluso en esta olvidada cuidad el castigo a los ladrones y sus ayudantes es el mismo…

Yoh lanzo con agilidad varias bolitas de color negra debajo de los pies de los soldados, estas explotaron al acto generando una gran barrera de humo. La gente comenzó a gritar y a toser. El joven castaño se tapo el rostro y se lanzo en medio del humo, tomo por la cintura a la joven extrajera y se la echo sobre el hombro, esquivo a los guardias uno por uno al tiempo que salto sobre uno para tomar impulso saltar hacia una viga y caer hacia un tejado. El joven al sentir los pies sobre el firme techo, comenzó a correr alejándose lo más rápido que podía del mercado.

-¡Eres una idiota!-comenzó recriminarlo la rubia- ¡Bájame!

-No- hablo Yoh quien se deslizo por otro techo- hasta que lleguemos a la madriguera.

Sintió un golpe en el estomago que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio.

-¡Bájame te digo!- volvió a gritar al rubia.

Yoh bajo su paso y se deslizo hacia un callejón vació.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- le hablo la rubia.

¡Puff! Una cachetada había marcado la mejilla del castaño sin comprender el motivo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Te salve! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Tenia la situación controlada! Tu amigo estaba a salvo yo solo debía escapar usando las…

-Espera- la interrumpió Yoh abriendo los ojos descomunalmente- ¿Cómo sabes que él es mi amigo?

La rubia se quedo paralizada, no espero aquella respuesta, ambos se observaron pero eso no duro mucho se voltearon con rapidez hacia los varios soldados grises que los había rodeado en el callejón.

-¡Ya los encontramos capitán!- grito uno de los soldados desde el techo del callejón.

-¡Carajo!-pensó Yoh- ¡Estamos acorralados!

-Pero miren- hablo con fuerza el líder del grupo que se asomaba sobre el callejón- Es el "príncipe" de los ladrones de Noratz. No creí que esa mujer fuera parte de tu banda ¿Desde cuándo prefieres a las musulmanas príncipe? Pero no importa el peso de la ley del emperador debe caer más sobre aquellos que creen que las leyes son un simple juego, que los pecados no tiene un castigo. ¡Atrápenlos!

Los soldados se aproximaron con rapidez hacia la pareja parecía que el destino lo había hecho caer en una trampa, el castaño cerró los ojos. Pensó un poco en los niños que habitaban en la madriguera, en sus amigos, en su difunta madre y padre, en su hermano que también había sido capturado por los soldados grises. De repente sintió como una mano estrecho con fuerza la suya, abrió los ojos.

-Hagas lo que hagas no me sueltes- dijo la rubia que lo miraba a los ojos.

El castaño observo a la rubia, los ojos de la mujer adquirieron un extraño brillo dorado, su cabello rubio se tiño por un instante de rojo mientras en sus brazo aparecían extraños tatuajes de color negro semejantes a las letras del Corán, Yoh se asusto un poco pero no soltó la mano de la joven. La chica comenzó a susurrar algo, el pecho de la joven brillo tenuemente y poco a poco todo comenzó a correr lentamente, los pasos de los soldados parecía lentos, tanto que parecía estar congelados por un instante. El castaño sintió un apretón en su mano.

-¡Corramos!

La joven lo había jalado con la mano obligándolo a correr mientras esquivaban con facilidad a sus captores.

-No pares de correr- le insistió la rubia.

Yoh sigo a la joven por las calles de Noratz hasta que dejaron muy atrás a los guardias grises, los ojos de la chica volvieron adquirir su color normal, al igual su cabello volvió de rojo a rubio mientras aquellos extraños tatuajes perdieron su brillo. Corrieron un poco mas hasta llegar a una plaza frente al camino de hierro donde se vendían los metales para armas.

-Por aquí- indico el castaño hacia una pequeña calle entre la plaza y el camino hierro- si salimos por allí podemos llegar hasta una de las entradas de que mi padre había usado….

Dieron la vuelta en la plaza, entraron a la pequeña calle.

-Permíteme- aclaro Yoh quien tomo de la cintura a la joven y apoyándose sobre las paredes de la estrecha calle se impulso para de salto en salto trepar la pared hasta que sus pies sintieron el suelo de la azotea. La mujer se quejo, otra vez, pero no le dio tanta importancia cuando el chico la bajo de sus brazos.

El castaño la condujo hasta una pequeña casucha sobre el tejado, el joven abrió la puerta y paso, la chica lo imito dando paso seguro dentro del derruido lugar.

-Aquí debe estar- hablo Yoh buscando algo sobre el suelo de la derruida casuchita- ¡Aquí esta!- grito con triunfo al encontrar una pequeña entradita en el piso donde se abrían unas escaleras muy viejas- Esta era una ruta que mi hermano y mi papá usaba para llegar a la madriguera desde el camino de hierro. Llevan un túnel largo que atraviesa todo la plaza y el mercado, aquí podemos irnos sin preocuparnos aunque es algo larga y oscura… pero…

El sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose se escucho, Yoh apenas si pudo detener a la rubia que caía inconsciente sobre sus brazos, alarmado la intentó despertar pero no era posible, así que sin otra opción la cargo sobre sus hombros justo como su papa lo hacía con él cuándo se quedaba dormido y así bajo las derruidas escaleras para adentrarse en el túnel en dirección hacia la madriguera.

**Continuara **

**

* * *

****Notas del autor:** ¡Que onda gente de FF! Aquí les traigo el primer capi de este experimento, como verán aquí se presenta a los personajes principales que son Anna e Yoh, pensé mucho en la forma que debía conocerse espero que haya sido de sus gusto al igual que la sensación que debe dar al leer, espero haber capturado la esencia de una cuidad del desierto aunque no creo ya que aun me falta mucho.

Pues ahora a responder los lindos rewins:

**Minato namyzake:** Hola ¡chido Nick! Minato es la onda ñ_ñ espero que la historia no te defraude.

**Kratos:** que onda kratos como vez ya pude publicar este primer capi, gracias por el rewin.

**elpatolocosisi****:** Me alegra saber que uno de mis lectores sea gran conocedor de los juegos de "Prince of Persia" sin duda uno de los mejores juegos que hay. Como decías la historia de este Prince of Persia genera que los personajes se unan a los personajes principales.

**Majo-Sonolu****:** gracias por tu cometario espero que este capi no te haya defraudado.

**Ludy Phorsha:** Genial tengo otro Rewin tuyo espero que esta historia sea de tu agradado tanto como lo es la sombra del Angel.

Espero que dejen rewin ñ.ñ eso me haría feliz y recuerden: "el anime como la literatura puede elevarnos alturas insospechadas y hacernos volar lejos"

See ya

el anime como la literatura puede elevarnos alturas insospechadas y hacernos volar lejos


End file.
